battledomefandomcom-20200214-history
Suzy Fairburn
Suzy is human and female. She first frequented the Battledome as of 9/16/09, on page 439. Her first moments in the Battledome involved the defeat of Nazynri, in her alien form. __TOC__ Personality Suzy is known not to be above dirty tactics such as hypnosis, poison, and sneakiness; nor is she a fan of quick and simple victories. She draws pleasure in seeing her opponents suffer as they die; she enjoys the thrill of the kill, the fight, and the pain of others. Early Life "In this world, there are two types of people: those who stagnate and stay in the past, and those who move on." :::::::::: - Suzy Fairburn Suzy was raised by her father, Jared Fairburn, and her father's friend Young Li, after her mother left Jared to be with another, better off man. They weren't rich, but they got by just fine. She was raised all over the place, always on the move. Suzy was never told why, the she eventually figured out that the cause was her mother. Since she was old enough to hold a knife, Young - her "uncle" - was teaching her to fight and defend herself. Meeting Vivian LeCroix The Battledome Romulus and the GRE One day, a man by the name of Romulus killed his brother. Not for good, just... mostly dead. Suzy met this man, Romulus, and found he was intriguing. After a relatively short period of knowing him - a matter of a few days - she was infatuated with what others called the "false emperor". She would do anything for him - from cutting out the hearts of other Battledomers to offering her life to protect his. She started by cutting out hearts. Many battledomers fell prey to her brutal measures - Nazynri, Vii Star, and a record four hearts from Zach, not to mention the additions from any companions he brought along. She blundered twice with her heart collecting. The first was with Emma, when, after colllecting her heart, a distraught Hrothbert warped her out of the dome before she could be healed. He confronted Suzy about his wife's heart - Suzy responded by saying that she would give him the heart, if he could promise to keep the Resistance from killing Romulus, should they win; when he refused, she tried to run with the heart. Hrothbert took his wife's heart by force. The second time was when Romulus asked Suzy to collect Kaokie's heart. She left a challenge for the faun, to meet in a special section of the dome. Unfortunately, for her at least, she was defeated by Kaokie without so much as a returned blow. Suzy's next task was to destroy the Vesta - a resurrection facility for Remus. The Resistance had already brought him back, ready to leave. Suzy ordered her frigate, the Kauffman, to fire on the Moses, Omen-class, to prevent their escape. In the fight that followed, Suzy managed to kill Remus ( He got better ). She was then locked in the room, with her centurion and legionaries, and told to surrender. The legionaries were led out of the room, but Suzy and the centurion, Cameron, were in the room when Remus opened the airlock. Both died soon after. Suzy didn't die for good, of course. She was resurrected by Romulus - the first human to be resurrected successfully using the resurrection technology employed by the Galactic Roman Empire. Not only that, her body, the one she had joined due to Vivian's meddling, was still able to resurrect. The next time she did, Cameron would have joined her. It was at this point that there came to be two Suzy Fairburns - one in a human shell, very similar to that employed by the two Fletcher brothers, and one still in the body created by Vivian. When Romulus was confronted by his brother, Suzy had already left, so that she could resurrect her lover. Memorable Quotes Fun Facts *Suzy's article was the thirteenth created on this wiki. *Suzy's favorite fruits are kiwis and clementines. *Suzy is terrified of aphids. Category:Battledomers